


Do It For Him

by YotsubaGroup



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YotsubaGroup/pseuds/YotsubaGroup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl comes to Steven seeking to sleep with him to ease her troubles, but her innocent request gets mistaken for a sexual advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It For Him

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place the day before the events of Catch and Release in the timeline. All characters are written with goal of making them as close to their canon personalities as possible.

It's late, the Crystal Gems have retired to their own sections of the temple. Pearl sits in her room high above the rest of the Temple, not sleeping mind you, she had no need for that, but reflecting on the events of the past week. Tricking Garnet into fusing with her, their run-ins with Peridot. A lot had happened, and although she managed to take the first steps in patching things up with Garnet she knew she had to try harder if she wanted to prove herself. One thing Pearl learned for sure this week is that trying too hard can lead to bad things, Peridot wouldn't be free if she wasn't so on edge. She tried to think of ways to ease her tension. Something that had proven to relax her greatly was watching Steven sleep. Although Pearl had promised Steven not to watch him sleep anymore, sometimes she couldn't help herself. If she was careful not to wake him up it should be fine she thought to herself. After peering down at the others to make sure they weren't watching, she slips out the temple door. Not that it was uncommon for her to check on Steven during the night, perhaps she was just being paranoid she thought.

Pearl quietly steps into Steven's room. It's dark, no surprise at this hour, but the moon is out so it's not hard for Pearl to see her way. She carefully makes her way to Stevens bedside and kneels down next to Steven, and begins watching him silently. Something about watching Steven sleep had a therapeutic effect on Pearl, perhaps seeing him so peaceful put her mind at ease somehow. As she watched Steven sleep Pearl was reminded of the slumber party they once had. On that night Pearl had attempted sleep for the first time in her life, and while she certainly did not enjoy the dream she that night, she remembered feeling quite relaxed, even peaceful. Maybe this is what she needed, but it wasn't exactly something she knew enough about to do on her own. As she watched Steven sleep she wondered what it would be like to sleep next to him, a nice thought, perhaps just thinking about it was enough she told herself.

Suddenly Steven tosses and turns, and then opens his eyes slowly. He looks at Pearl, not quite able to make her out at first. As she comes into view Steven yawns and sits up. Pearls looks back at him with a nervous smile, busted she thought.

"Hey Pearl" Steven says gently, surprising Pearl.

"S-steven.. I was just checking to see if you were okay." Steven looks at Pearl for a moment, before giving her a soft tired smile before resting his hand on top of hers. Pearl lets out a soft sigh before smiling back. Steven always manages to make me feel better, she thought to herself, just like Rose used to do. She wanted more than ever to know what it was like to try this sleeping thing with Steven. Pearl didn't want to ask only to have Steven say no, but if she didn't try.. Pearl coughed quietly in her fist. "Steven, may I sleep with you tonight? I've been very stressed lately, and I've had the urge to do it with you for a while"

Steven's eyes get wide with excitement, "I can't pass on an opportunity like this. Forgive me Connie, forgive me dad!" He says in a very low voice.

"Excuse me?"

Suddenly Steven speaks out in a much louder voice "LET'S FUCK PEARL, LETS FUCK!".

"EXCUSE ME!?" Pearls says alarmed, looking at Steven for a moment dumbstruck before quickly swinging her gaze over to the temple door. That was too loud, I really hope the others didn't hear that.. she thought to herself nervously. After making sure no one was coming, she looks back over to Steven. "Steven, why would you ask me such at thing?"

Steven begins to feel embarrassed from having clearly misinterpreted Pearl's request. "I just though that.. I though that you wanted to and I got excited."

Pearl sat there or a moment, trying not to show how she felt on her face. Did he really just say he was excited to have sex with me? I don't understand. "Steven, why do you want to do.. THAT with me? That would be.. inappropriate for us to.." She trailed off. She had never considered doing something like that with Steven, but now that it was out there she was strangely curious.

"Oh" Steven says, clearly disappointed. "Well if you still want to you can sleep with me *nervous laughter* I mean, j-just like the slumber party right?" Pearl reaches out and lovingly strokes the side of Stevens face.

"No, Steven.. it's okay. I can do this for you." Pearl moves closer to Steven and pulls his covers down past his waist. Gently, Pearl reaches her hand down, deliberately grazing his gem with two fingers before reaching in his pants. She finds what she is looking for and gets it between her thumb and finger, massaging it gently to get it ready. Steven is staring directly at Pearl when she turns her gaze back to him. "Is this okay?" Steven doesn't respond, but his body does. He begins to breathe heavier and she can feel his penis becoming erect. I guess it's ready for the next part, she thinks. She smiles at Steven before putting both hands onto the waist of his pants and pulls them down just far enough to expose his member. She takes a moment to admire her new friend. "Quite impressive Steven" She says with quiet enthusiasm as she moves her head down directly over it. Pearl teases him with a soft long exhale and Steven can feel her hot breath on his member. She then quickly gets it in hand and gives the tip a very slow lick starting from the base of her tongue all the way to the tip, before playfully swirling it around a few times.

"P-pearl.." Steven mutters, clearly enjoying what Pearl was doing to him. Pearl, not one to keep people waiting suddenly and quickly takes the entire length of Steven's penis deep into her mouth. Expertly working it with her tongue and suction. She feels Steven run his fingers through her peach pink colored hair. His breathing becomes more labored and his penis begins to twitch, he then grabs a tuft of hair and pulls it firmly just as he begins to fill Pearl's mouth with his very special seed. Pearl makes sure to not to miss a single drop as she hungrily swallows every bit down before pulling Steven's Penis free, holding onto it firmly and cleaning it thoroughly with her tongue. Satisfied with her work, Pearl releases Steven's now semi-flaccid penis and shoots him a playful grin.

Steven leans forward and places both his hands on Pearl's shoulders, Pearl gently places her forehead against Steven's and stares soulfully into his eyes, her gem glowing now with a dim warm light. Steven breaks the silence with no more than a whisper. "Pearl, would you mind if I kissed you?" Pearl nods and smiles but doesn't move, instead letting Steven be the one to make his move. Steven moves in, grazing his cheek against Pearl's nose on the way, and plants an innocent, almost naive, kiss softly on her lips. Pearl lets out a soft laugh at this and pulls him in for a more forceful and passionate kiss, one more befitting of this intimate moment, before pulling back with her tongue slightly hanging out of her mouth. Now that the foreplay was out of the way it's time to do this properly, she thought to herself.

"Well, said you wanted to have sex with me so are you ready for the next part?"

"There's more?" Steven said excitedly.

"Of course" Pearl gets back up on her knees and focused for a moment, and with a flash of light sheds her clothing. She places her hands on her legs and nervously looks down, eagerly awaiting Steven's approval of her nude form. Pearl can feel his gaze wander all over her body, her doubts put to rest when suddenly he starts to caress her small perky breasts.

"Pearl you're so.. " Steven didn't finish, but judging by the blood flow to his lower extremities she had an idea what he meant. Pearl reaches down and caresses his shaft as he firmly squeezes her breasts. Pearl lets out a lustful cry when Steven gets a little overzealous with his fondling, pain, but in a good way she thought. Steven's curious hands wander over her body for a bit as he admires her softness. As he slid his palm gently down her stomach he eventually finds himself in a far more delicate region. With a mixture of curiosity and excitement, Steven clumsily rubs Pearl's mound before parting her and feeling her wetness and warmth. Pearl rewards his curiosity by gently positioning herself over his hand, and reaching down to guide him to his destination.

"Steven, try putting your fingers in right.. here" She whispers, guiding his fingers to the entrance of her vagina. "that's good, just like that." While Steven begins to clumsily finger Pearl on his own, she reaches back for his cock and starts to work it overhanded, jerking it in a downward motion. Pearl moans gently before Steven begins getting more bold with his finger pumping, causing her to bite her lower lip before gently moving his hand back. "Okay Steven, now I need you to lie on your back. I will take care of the rest." Steven complies, eager for what comes next.

Pearl gently positions herself over Steven, straddling him and grabbing his engorged member, then lowering her hips so she can rub the tip against her soaking wet velvet folds. "Pearl, Pearl" Steven repeats to himself, as if in a daze, still not quite convinced this was really happening. Pearl then prods at her entrance, her natural juices allow the tip to pop in smoothly, causing Steven to cry out for just a second. Pearl then gently works herself down half way, before pulling out slightly then pushing back down again until she and Steven connected completely. Pearl let out a soft moan as her light blue pussy tightly grips the precious thing inside it. Pearl brings her body down closer, being far taller than Steven made her go above his head, she put one hand down on his bed and caressed his hair with the other as she started to slowly move her hips.

Steven holds on to Pearl tight, right in front of his face were Pearl's small yet perky breasts. Steven admired her cute blue nipples as his head spun, Pearl begins fuck him in a grinding motion causing the sensation to feel completely different before Steven pulls her even closer and begins sucking on her small tender nipples. "Oh Steven.." Pearl cries out loudly before pushing his face firmly against her breast and and picking up the pace. Things were getting a bit louder than the situation mandated, but neither of them seemed to care anymore. Pearl lets Steven nurse her for a bit before sitting upright, pulling her nipple free of Steven's mouth with a loud pop. Her nipple slightly swollen from the extra blood flow. Pear moaned lewdly as she began to fuck Steven even harder. Pearl locked eyes with Steven, his heavy breathing was a sure sign that he was close.

"Pearl I think I'm.." Pearl didn't let him finish before thrusting her mouth violently into his own, her own orgasm only seconds away herself. Their kissing becomes louder and more wild the closer to completion they become, suddenly Steven grabs hold of Pearls butt and digs his fingers into her soft flesh, holding her against him as he begins to buck his hips vigorously. This is all Pearl can take, she cries out loudly as her orgasm strikes, causing her to clamp down on her lover tightly, this turn causes Steven to hit his threshold and beyond, sensation overwhelms them both as Steven begins to pump Pearl's light blue pussy full of his seed. They begin to slow down as their orgasms start to fade, Pearl rests on top of Steven for a moment, letting his penis pump it's last strands of semen in her deepest parts. After few minutes, Pearl gently lifts herself off Steven and lays down next to him, semen dripping out of her blue folds and onto the bed. Steven and Pearl embrace each other in their arms as lovers, eyes closed.

"Pearl, that was amazing."

"It really was, wasn't it?" Pear responds lovingly, stroking his hair. She knew they couldn't stay like this for long, but she savored it while she could before getting up and cleaning the mess they had just made. Pearl reforms her clothes and lets out a small sigh. "Well, I should head back to the temple"

"Aww" Steven says, disappointed "Didn't you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Well, yes.. I do but don't want to arouse suspicion. Besides, I feel a lot better now, thanks to you." Pearl says softly, stroking the side of his face. This wasn't Pearls only reason, there was no way she would be able to sleep with the thought of what just happened swirling around in her head. Pearl sits down next to Steven, who looks exhausted from the ordeal and watches until he falls asleep before heading back into the temple with a smile on her face, feeling at ease, if not a bit overwhelmed with joy. In a low cheerful voice Pearl sings "I do it for him, and I would do it again".

Outside the window a familiar triangle silhouette peeks up from the bottom of the window, watching silently. Peridot watches Pearl move past the threshold of the doorway, before slinking back down. "private log, I have just witnessed the Steven and the Pearl perform some sort of bizarre Earth ritual, my understanding of this ritual is limited but.. Nnngh" Wetness drips down Peridot's thigh forming a small trail, her suit pulled to the side exposing her small lime green pussy as two artificial fingers work away, Peridot lets out a quiet moan before regaining her composure. "What I do know is that watching this ritual has caused me to become excited for some reason, I wish to know more but t-the m-m-mission.." The fingers insider her begin to oscillate and hum, before pumping in and out faster. Peridot had no intention of ever letting anyone listen to this log, but she found recording herself while masturbating to make this whole situation even more exciting. What if she was caught like this? The thrill of it all was too much for her, she struggled to continue through her pleasure. "The miss-ion can n-not be complete until I-I GET OFF!" Peridot stopped talking as began to cum violently with a loud moan, betraying her stealth. Luckily Steven's exhausted state kept him from waking. Peridot dropped to her butt as the fingers inside her nosily sloshed around in the soaking wetness of her vagina, before carefully pulling them out causing her to quiver and gape momentarily before relaxing. She takes a few deep breathes and lets herself calm down before continuing. "As I was saying, the mission is not complete until I can get off this gem forsaken rock. According to my informant the Steven has demonstrated healing powers, i must wait for an opportunity to capture him so I can attempt to mend the homeworld warp."


End file.
